The 86th annual hunger games SYOT
by Fangirlingomfg
Summary: SYOT for the 86th annual hunger games. Open
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is where you submit your own tribute. You can submit more than one tribute, but no more than three. If the district is i will pick my favourite tribute from each submission. so you may submit two female tributes from district two but only ine can be is the form...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

Full name:

Age:

district:

friends(if any):

family:

any notes about friends or family:

Back story:

Volunteered or reaped?

if volunteered, why?

if reaped, feelings:

training score:

interview personality:

weapon/s of choice (no more than 3):

weakness(running, lifting, weapon.)(at least one):

any other notes

**optional**

**reaping outfit:**


	2. Citizens of the capitol

**Hi, while I wait for tributes, I am just going to post a quick chapter on someone in the Capitol. **

**disclaimer- I do not own true hunger games *sigh* the amazing Suzanne Collins does! *wipes tear***

* * *

I sit at the head of the table, laughing manically. Of coarse! Why not! The people around me are laughing just as hard. I stop laughing and a blank expression is on my face. Soon after, the six people at the table hold the same expression. I press a button on the side of the circular table and address my audience. The arena sits in front of us. The exact replica. I study it, looking for flaws. A perfect square with four squares inside. One of the squares is a snowy mountain range that if in it at night, the tribute will certainly freeze. If they don't, the pack of bloodthirsty wolves will find them. The square next to that is a dessert. It has a few spindly dead trees and rocks, but apart from that, nothing. That is until you get to the centre and there is a large oasis with fresh drinking water. Across from the dessert is a meadow. Lush grassland, a bank of trees and a small forest that offers protection. The obvious choice. except everything is poisonous. It is the spitting image of the 50th hunger games. It is gorgeous, but deadly. The last and final piece is the swamp. It has large trees and a lake that runs all the way to the cornucopia. The only safe place in the entire games. The plan is to draw all the tributes in there. The cornucopia sits a quarter in each section. There is three plates for the tributes to stand on in each section. Perfect. President snow will be extremely happy.

* * *

I dance around, happily. Father has got us prime placement in the pope bing ceremonies. he even got us tickets to the interviews! I am so happy that I dance. My bright pink hair blowing in the wind. When I go to school tomorrow, everybody will be so jealous.

"Rose, my love. I am going to go shopping for some new dresses. Will you come? I will even get you that gold tattoo for the opening ceremonies if you wish!"


	3. Chapter 1 district 1

**this is the current list of tributes that are taken...**

district 1:

m- luster "lust" Wilmington III

f- amethyst Platinum

district 2:

m- Mason Sylfer

f- Fern Spiro

district 3:

m- Cleon Sestera

f- SkyLynn Chiasson

district 4:

m- Arno Lattice

f- Cordelia Lana Calypso

district 5:

m- Carter Reynolds

f- Penny May York

district 6:

m- Pascal Ingenio

f- Alecia Key

district 7:

m- Oakley Branch

f- Sienna Dawn Morris

district 8:

m- Bracken Alder

f- Satin Herone

district 9:

m- Jack Smith

f- Myla Anderson

district 10

m-

f- Eleanor Goodchild

district 11:

m- Barley Sniper

f- Jade Digue

district 12:

m-

f- Luxe Ellen

**this is the first chapter on district one. Hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters in it.**

Lust Willmington D1

MORNING OF REAPING

I wake up to the sound of my alarm ringing. I rub my deep blue eyes and stretch. Today is the day. I smile manically. Today is the day of the reaping. The day has finally come. As soon as it was announced, I waited for the day. Even welcomed it. Two weeks ago, the training centre I train with all took a vote. Wit happens every year. All the eighteen year olds that train get picked, then, all the trainees vote for who is most likely to win. The person voted then volunteers to be tribute and sometimes comes home with victory. This year it was me. I was voted in and I finally get to be in the hunger games. My father is so proud. My mother is so proud. My friends and extended family are so proud. Even I am proud. I slowly rise off my bed and sigh.

* * *

Amethyst Platinum D1

i let the hot water wash all of my fears away. The steam calms me. Settles me. I know I can do this. I am amazing. I am brilliant. I am Amethyst Platinum, star trainee. I am fearless, dauntless and perfect.

"Amy!" I sigh and get Out of the shower and quickly dry. This afternoon is the reaping. That means morning training.

i get up and who into my massive walk in wardrobe. I pull on my tight fitting training pants, singlet and black cargo boots. My long, blonde hair is in a high pony tail and finished off with a light blue bow that matches my eyes. I practically glide down the stairs and meet my father. He smiles at me.

"I can't wait for this afternoon Amy. You are going to be the shining star!" He pulls me into a hug and I accept.

"Daddy do I have to train? My fighting is well passed advanced and I have soooooooo much skill, shouldn't I be saving myself for the arena?" I bat my lashes and smile.

"I suppose none of the others are Amy, so fine. Whatever you want my little princess!" He kisses my head and walks off.

* * *

Lust Willmington D1

after my shower and breakfast, I dress. I know the reaping isn't until 12:00, but I am so excited I have to dress now. I ruffle my blonde wavy hair until it is perfect and head off to my mates house. Platinum Iowans the door as soon as I knock, grinning like an idiot.

"So... Today's the big day huh?" He grins and slaps me on the back.

i walk in and see his mum. She smiles at me, her chubby cheeks grinning. Their family has all inherited the exact same look. Bright blue eyes, carrot red hair and a little on the chunky side. for the reaping, he has on black slacks and a blue button up. I needed to look good for the Capitol. I have on a white button up tee with blue dots and musters coloured chinos. It is a little different, but the result is good. We wait for Satin to knock and we head off.

* * *

Amethyst Platinum D1

i decide on my half day off to head to Rita Nightingales house. She is as stuck up as me, but not as pretty. She is the closest thing I could call a friend if I had one. All the girls at my school and training centre are uber jealous. I am a skilled fighter and am super pretty. I basically have it all. I May have not been voted for this year, but that's cause they don't want me to have all the glory is what daddy says. I dress slowly. Dragging it out. I want this day to hurry up. I start with my brand new dress. It is white and strapless. It has curves in all the right places with lilac prints of flowers. It is tight at the top, and goes out at the top of my waist, framing my body. My whsand gladiator style Sanflea are on my feet and I have many little braids in my hair, leading to a intricate bun On My head with a few loose bits framing my face. I look amazing as always. Rita opens her door to me. She was the one voted by everyone. Damn her. Her plain brown hair has been curled into ringlets that frame her ordinary face. Her lips are too thin and her nose a tad too big. She sports a red button up blouse with white trouser pants and black ballet flats. Boring.

"Hi Rita." I smile fakely, embracing her in a sweet smelling hug. Her eyes widen and she looks at me as if I am a germ. She is expecting to go to the Capitol in that? No way.

"I came to fix you." I smile. That isn't what I came here for. Why did I just say that.

"I'm fine." She looks down at herself.

"oh, don't be daft!" I drag her to her bedroom and sit her on her bed. Makeover time?

* * *

Lust Wilmington D1

They both look at me, stunned.

"come on let's head to the reaping!" satin says, her green eyes shining. I look at her for a second in her pretty dress and her brown hair done up all nicely. I shake out of my daze.

"ahh, I have to catch up with my family guys. I will meet you there, ok?" I smile at them an head off back to my house. At home, my mother greets me. She looks me up and down and smiles.

"My handsome boy..." She smiles some more and kisses me on the head. She is so proud. My little brother Peeped his head out of his room, rolling his eyes.

"whadya want?" I narrow my eyes

"stop staring ya assface." I walk over and give him a slight nudge when my mum leaves the room. Punk. The shove knocks him down to the ground an I walk straight past. Must have been harder than I thought. he tries to call mum but I give him a glare. He knows wen to shut it. Our whole family heads out the door to the reaping.

* * *

Amethyst Platinum D1

by the time I am finished wth Rita, it is time to go. I slipped her into an orange tunic dress with white flats and her plane hair is in a messy bun with pieces framing her face. Rita looked ok. Try eased out the door and met a bunch of our other friends.

"oh my god Rita, the Capitol is gonna L.O.V.E you!" Another girl says. I think it was Daina. I walk ahead of the girls, flicking my wrist, telling them to come. They respect me. Adore me. And are even jealous of me.

"If Amethyst volunteers before you do, our district will be ruined!" I hear Sparkle whisper under her breathe. The wind is almost knocked out of me. What? I raise an eyebrow, hoping to hear more.

"Just because her dad runs training, he gives her everything. She isn't even advanced and she is in the highest level. Glimmer could beat her and she is only adequate. I turn around, pretending I didn't hear them. Daddy doesn't give me advantages. They are just jealous.

"let's hurry girls, we don't want our Rita to be late now, do we?" I spit at them.

* * *

Lust Willmigntongton D1

After they have taken our blood, I meet up with Platinum in the 17 year old boy section. I look up. I am so much better than anyone else here. None of them deserve this glory. Our escort Trinny toddles onto the stage. She is a 21 year old and brand new. Her hair is pink and is in curls all the way down her back. She has on a pink ruffle mini skirt with bright purple fishnets and a stripy top on. Her wedges are 9 inches tall and are strappy. She looks freaky. She shows us a clip from the Capitol that I could quote word by word. I have seen it for 17 years now. Finally, she goes to the glass bowls. One of them has my name tin it 21 or so times.

"I'm gonna mix things up a little this time." She says in her Capitol drawl.

she walks to the boys bowl and pulls a name. I don't even hesitate Before screaming out.

"I volunteer as tribute for the 86th annual hunger games." I stride to the stage, looking both handsome and deadly. Everyone cheers and I smile when I'm on the stage. Perfect.

* * *

Amethyst Platinum D1

Trinny doesn't even say the name before Lust volunteers. He was the other tribute hat was voted. I will do the same. I have to prove the girls wrong. I will win. She toddles to the next Bowles and pulls a name. I am about to volunteer, but she says the name.

"Rita Von Schrapel" she sighs. It stops me in my tracks. I see Rita walk past and I regain my senses.

"I volunteer," I shout. i walk past Rita, who has stopped.

"What are you doing?" She hisses in my ear. I pay no attention as I walk to the stage. I shake hands with Lust And we are guides to the main hall where we will say our goodbyes. I will be back. I know it.

**that was chapter 1. Plz review an tell me what you think. If you want Lust or Amy to win, just review! Thank you so much for all the tributes you submitted but I still need more! Remember you can post more than one! Ok thanks guys **

**fangirlingomfg**


	4. Chapter 2 district 2

**this is the current list of tributes that are taken... There are only 2 spots left so hurry hurry hurry...**

district 1:

m- luster "lust" Wilmington III

f- amethyst Platinum

district 2:

m- Mason Sylfer

f- Fern Spiro

district 3:

m- Cleon Sestera

f- SkyLynn Chiasson

district 4:

m- Arno Lattice

f- Cordelia Lana Calypso

district 5:

m- Carter Reynolds

f- Penny May York

district 6:

m- Pascal Ingenio

f- Alecia Key

district 7:

m- Oakley Branch

f- Sienna Dawn Morris

district 8:

m- Bracken Alder

f- Satin Herone

district 9:

m- Jack Smith

f- Myla Anderson

district 10

m- Colten Frazier

f- Eleanor Goodchild

district 11:

m- Barley Sniper

f- Jade Digue

district 12:

m-

f- Winter Rose Hale

**This is district 2. Plz enjoy and review!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters in it.**

Mason Sylfer D2**  
**

MORNING OF REAPING

I will win. I have to. I have to win for my friends, my family, my sister. I wake up and dress in casual but cool clothing. My dark hair is across my face from bed head. all of a sudden a black blur jumps up and attacks my face in a flurry of licks. Jasper! My oldest friend wags his tail and smiles his big toothy grin. Sometimes I think a part of my sister is in the dog. Although I was only 2 when she died, I feel somehow connected to her. She would want me to do this. I know she would. I rush downstairs and meet with my mother. She is always like this on reaping day. Sad, but strong.

"Son, remember what you have to do." my father greets me. I know exactly what I have to do.

"you don't have to do anything, Mason."

"she deserves this, Alexia! Don't make we death in vain!"

"do you want another heart we have to grieve over, Simon? It's bad enough that you made her volunteer, noes the only son we have left? The only child we have left?"

"mum, it's ok. She would want this." I calm my mother down.

"She deserves this." I have a steely determination in my eyes.

"clove deserves this." That was the first time her name was said in our house since the 74th hunger games.

* * *

Fern Spiro D2

I twist the knife in my knuckles an throw it in a perfect arc. It lands straight in the middle of the doorway and my closet. I fall back onto my bed. Why am I going to do? What if the unthinkable happens. I sigh And let the thought go. It won't. I come out of the hallway from my tiny bedroom And see Erial. She walks straight past me and into the kitchen. I sigh, no change tere then. I had a proper family once. A mum, a dad and even a soon to be twin. My mother died in childbirth and I was lucky I came out first or I never would have made it. My twin however wasn't so lucky. My father hated me. He said it was my fault and turned to alcohol. I could have been happy. Maybe it was my fault. Eventually, he over consumed and there was nothing anyone could do. Now I'm here. In yet another foster home. I never stay long. Maybe a month or two, tops. They always realise that I'm a problem that can't be fixed. They try, but never actually fix me. I wish they would so I'd be happy again. This family is getting closer to realising that I'm not going to be fixed. Soon another family will bring me in, a new list of names, and new set of rules, new people looking at me like I'm broken. I think I am Broken, or why soul this keep happening? I walk into the already empty kitchen. They have probably already gone to get their reaping dresses. I will just wear what I always wear. A forest green skirt and a white button up blouse with white ballet flats. I undo the plait in my hair and let it fall down my back. the top half is my natural auburn. But the bottom half is the forest green pernament dye I used. Two years ago, in my rebel phase, I dyed my hair bright green. My foster family at the time didnt care because bothe their children had dyed hair too. They liked it. I got trimmed every now and then, Cnut never touched the dye. Now it looks cool and kind of dip dyed. Only the bottom bit has it though, not the complete half. I grab an apple and head back to my room to get dressed.

* * *

Mason Sylfer D2

After the name was said, there was no going back. My mother stared, wide eyes and her mouth dropped. Father stared with a glint of proudness in his eyes. I just leave and go back upstairs to my bedroom. I pull out my reaping clothes and put them on without thinking. I find myself in a maroon button up and black dress shorts With canvas shoes. I jog downstairs and head out the door toward my best friends house, Axel. Axel is also lost someone from the hunger games. He lost his older brother. He was in the 74th hunger games with my sister. Cater or something. Maybe Cato? Im not sure. I knock once and Styx answers the door. He is the nephew of the great enobaria. Famous for her razor teeth.

"Hey hey Mason, big day huh?" I smile and push past him. His aunt got to come back. My sister didnt. I hate him for it, but I have to pretend for Axel. Axel comes downstairs in his reaping clothes And we all head out the door. When we arrive, we are ushered to the 13 year old male section and we take our places. I know that this year, there are at lepeople males that want to volunteer. All older than me. As soon as our escort pulls the name, I have to volunteer. I have to I have to I have to.

* * *

Fern Spiro D2

When I'm dressed, I head out the door. The reaping will start shortly. Thy scatter each districts reaping over the times, so they can jump to the next one when the Capitol is watching. Convenient. I walk to the town square, which is a decent walk. My new foster family isn't exactly rich. I find Mary Belle in the crowd an head over to her.

"fern." She nods.

"I must tell you something." She smiles at me quickly, rushing on.

"your placement with us hasn't been working, you agree?" I nod nut head. I have been given this talk before.

"we have trees to work it out, but it hasn't been, well, working." She looks forward, not wanting to look at me. Today, of all days?"

"as a family, we have made a decision. We feel as if it would be better of for both of us if we, displaced you." She chokes out the last two words.

"another family will take you in, I'm sure." I lose it then.

"How many people, no, families are looking for a fourteen year old?" They want a cute young one, never a used teen." i yell and storm off, tears in my eyes. How could this day get any worse.

i storm to the blood bank and they take my blood, leaving a faint sting in my finger. I run to the 14 year old section, not carinif what I look like. Not caring about my bloodshot eyes, my tear streaked face. I wait.

* * *

Mason Sylfer D2

my whole life I have been waiting for this day and now it's here. I wait patiently for the Capitol escort to mount the stage. when I say it takes forever, it literally does. I see the Capitol flag strung and now eagerly flapping in the wind. We always put on a good show. The annual trumpets tart playing and our mayor walks on the stage.

"Welcome everyone, to the 86th annual Hunger Games!" He blares over the mic. Everyone is ecstatic. Cheering, whistling and jumping around. The Capitol escort walks on the stage. Sheila Carlington. Red hair. Tinted red skin and bright green clothes. Different. Sheila introduces all of the victors. Starting with the dead. When she finishes the dead, she indicates to the full two rows of victors sitting in front of the stage. Enobaria is there, (Katniss never pulled the berries and peeta died so nothing ever happened) smiling and showing her pointed teeth and crazy smile. I sigh. I wish Clove were here to see me. The Capitol video plays and Sheila walks to the girls name.

"The female tribute for the 86th Hunger games is..."

* * *

Fern Spiro D2

"the female tribute for the 86th animal hunger is..." She pulls out a single slip.

"Fern Spiro!"

I wait for the familiar volunteer voice. It never comes. I blink. What. Just. Happened. I smirked. I wot need a new placement now. I look around and see the whole district staring at me. They all know who I am. Everyone does. I suddenly care about my puffy, bloodshot eyes and year streaked face. I wipe my eyes subtely and walk to the stage in a stiff walk. Everyone stares. No claps. No cheers. All until one boy starts clapping. Then slowly, everyone joined in. I stepped up to the stage. What the hell am I going to do now?

* * *

Mason Sylfer D2

Poor girl. Everyone knows Fern. She goes from home to home, never staying long. I started clapping along with everyone else. Not knowing what else to do. Sheila toddles off to the next bowl.

"Dani Partradigue." She calls the name. I don't even notice and almost miss my opportunity.

"I volunteer!" I stumble to the stage, strong and feirce. No going back now.

the peacekeepers guide me to the main hall where I am greeted by my many friends and family. Friends shake hands and family smile and hug. It honestly feels like a dream. After all the allocated time, I hop on the train. Fern is there.

* * *

Fern Spiro D2

We get guided to the hall. I sit and wait. I must not cry. I must not cry. I think about the last 14 years of my life. Why of I where different? Maybe I wouldn't be broken. Maybe not. I guess I will never know now. I wait and wait. 5 minutes turn into 10, 20 and 30. The door opens and I smile. They did come! I start to talk, but my smile is wiped off my face. the peacekeeper ushers me to the train where I wait. Alone year again.

**so this chapter was a little rushed. I am going to try to update every Friday night or Saturday morning. Please review and all I need now is the district 12 male. Thanks thanka thanks you guys. So please tell me what you think and I am taking votes on who YOU guys want to win. Vote through PMs or reviews. At the moment, you can vote for Amy, Lust, Fern or Mason. Pleas vote. Also you can vote for who ou don't want to win to make it easier in the bloodbath. If ou are still reading right now, I love you! Hahaha just kidding. Remember. Vote, review and PM!**

**fangirlingomfg**


End file.
